The Black Bandits
by DirtyBJH00r Contest
Summary: They break into student's dorm rooms for late night pleasure. But one bandit wants to up the stakes by targeting Professor Edward Cullen. What could go wrong? Graphic Lemons. Slash. A o/s for the 'Do you have what it takes to be a DirtyBJH00r' Contest!


**Title**: The Black Bandits

**Rating**: M/NC-17

**Summary**: The Black Bandits. They break into student's dorm rooms for late night pleasure. But one bandit wants to up the stakes by targeting Professor Edward Cullen. What could go wrong? Graphic Lemons. Slash. 'Do you have what it takes to be a DirtyBJH00r' Contest.

**Pairings**: Jacob/Emmett with Edward thrown in.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything Twilight. That's all Stephanie Meyers. Although, she might blush at what I did with her characters ;-}

* * *

_**Last night….**_

_We've been called by many names. Our activities are legendary all over campus. We're a secret society of sorts. There're only two types of people who would know the identity of a member. One, would be a fellow member itself and second, a member's subjects. Every week a new member is recruited into this society, male and female alike. But tonight dear friend, it is your time to shine. _

_Looking through the night vision binoculars, the target was watched from afar to insure the subject was indeed sleeping. Once confirmed, action was taken in a disguise of all black attire involving a ski mask, a form fitting t-shirt, and a pair of denim jeans. Climbing up along the side of the men's dormitory building, the window to dorm room 244 came into view. Once the window was pried open, the room was entered discreetly as the subject rested undisturbed. Cocking your head to the side, you watched as the guy you know as Jared, slept comfortably on his back wearing nothing but his red and black boxer briefs. Smiling to yourself, you walked on over to the door to let your partner, who was waiting in the hallway, inside before anyone noticed him. You look down at the black bag your partner is carrying. You know the contents in the bag. It was explained at the meetings. Everything you needed to make this as discreet as possible was in that bag because the reason this whole thing works is because nobody gets caught. And with Jared's roommate Paul sleeping peacefully in the next bed, this had to be done without the slightest bit of disturbance. _

_ "Stand to the side. I'm going to prep him." Your partner whispered as he made his way over to Jared. Watching him go into the bag, he took out four black cloths and placed them on the bed. Very delicately, he brought Jared's arms over his head and tied both of his wrists to the bars of the headboard. Once that was secure, he then got another cloth and gently lifted Jared's head so that he could cover his eyes and tie the cloth to the side. After that was done with little to no disturbance, he grabbed the last cloth and gently tilted Jared's head enough to cover his mouth and bring the cloth underneath his head to have it tied to the side. Looking over at you, your partner stood back._

_ "He's ready for you."_

_Nodding at him, you proceeded to move forward. Your mouth watered at the thought of what was yet to come. It's what you wanted. What you craved. Like the others, you're a part of this society for two reasons and two reasons only. First, you have a hidden desire to make a guy come undone from an unlikely source and second, you have an unbelievable craving and appreciation for cock. _

_Standing at the foot of Jared's bed, you slowly leaned forward, planting yourself at eye level above Jared's crotch area. Very gently, you slid his boxer briefs off, tossing them on the floor. You paused for a moment when Jared began to stir in his sleep, subconsciously spreading his legs wide. Taking his limp dick in your hand, you proceeded to lick from the base to the head as his cock started to twitch from the sensation. You looked up at Jared as his breathing became heavier and he let out a subtle moan. Smirking to yourself, you proceeded to suck his cock deeply, bringing him to full erection. His salty sweetness excited your taste buds as your mouth ravished his tasty cock._

_The feeling caused for Jared's body to react as his hips began to thrust upward from the suction. His head started to tilt a little from side to side as he slowly became aware of what was going on around him. Once the realization hit, his body stiffened as his head shook from panic. Your partner noticed the change and kneeled down next to Jared's head and began whispering in his ear._

_ "Now, now there Jared," he whispered kissing him on his neck. "It isn't every night someone would come all the way over here just to worship your cock…" He inhaled Jared's scent deeply as he bit is bottom lip. "Mmmmm… Doesn't it feel good?"_

_Jared moaned from his words as your partner pulled the blindfold off of him. Looking down into your eyes, Jared's eyes bulged out from shock at the sight of who was servicing him. Before he could utter a sound of protest, you took him deep inside of your throat, closing your muscles around his cock, as his eyes rolled back and his head hit the pillow._

_ "Do you know how hot you are right now Jared?" Your partner enticed licking and sucking Jared's neck and jaw line. "I bet your cock taste so good, baby. I don't think any of us can stop tasting you."_

_You watched as Jared's eyes darted between you and your partner seeming to be at war with his thoughts about whether or not this should continue or not. _

_ "Do you want this to stop, Jared?" Your partner asked in hushed whispers as you increased the speed of your sucking movements. As his eyes rolled back in his head, he shook his head no as he let out a loud moan causing for you and your partner to glance over at Paul and make sure the sound didn't wake him. Seeing that Paul was undisturbed, the focus went back to Jared as he thrust his cock faster into your mouth causing for his balls to tighten and his stomach muscles to constrict as he reached his orgasm and shot streams of liquid velvet flowing throughout your throat. You hungrily drunk every last drop as Jared's body collapsed unto the bed. With a devious dimpled smile, your partner untied Jared's wrist and undid the cloth wrapped around his mouth. Jared looked over at you and your partner with a look of panic showing on his face._

_ "You're the Black Bandits aren't you?" he asked sitting up in bed._

_ "I guess you can call us that," your partner stated with amusement. Proceeding to leave the way you both came, Jared whispered loudly for your partner's attention. You both turned around to face him._

_ "Listen, can you keep this…"_

_ "Don't worry Jared," your partner assured. "This stays between us."_

_With that, you both left discreetly and undetected by others. Mission accomplished._

**PRESENT DAY~*.*~JACOB'S POV**

"Jake! What's going on baby?"

Emmett McCarthy. A sexy fuck, with hypnotic blue eyes, a devious dimpled smile, and a hot chiseled body, that made your mouth water. I met him back in high school when we both were sent into the principal's office for vandalizing the school. He had spray painted graffiti art all over the hallway walls and I had set the kitchen on fire. Once we put our twisted minds together, there wasn't anything we wouldn't try just for the thrill of it. Even now that we're in college, it never seizes to amaze me how much alike me and Emmett are when it comes to how we like to get our rocks off.

"I'm good, Em," I said as I took a bite out of my food. He raised an eyebrow at what I was eating as I moved my bag from out the seat so he could sit next to me. "Come on, sit."

"Dude, why are you eating that crap?" Emmett asked with disgust as he straddled the seat sitting close to me with my body practically between his legs.

I looked down at the mystery meat on my tray and just shrugged my shoulders knowing that between the not-so-chicken surprise and the suspicious bubbling chili, the mystery meat sloppy joe's were ironically the safer choice. Taking another bite out of my sloppy sandwich, I held the sandwich in front of his face, wanting him to take a bite.

"Here, taste it. It's good," I enticed him. He scooted up closer to me as he whispered in my ear.

"I much rather taste you, Jacob."

My cock twitched at the thought but realizing that we were in a crowded cafeteria, I scooted slightly away giving us some distance. It's not like we gave two shits about any of these people knowing that we were fuck buddies, but considering our 'extracurricular activities', we didn't want the knowledge to spoil our fun. Licking my bottom lip, I looked over at the smug look Emmett had on his face. He knew exactly how to make me come undone. Cocky motherfucker.

"Speaking of which, you have someone in mind for tonight?" I asked taking a bite out of my sandwich.

"I don't know, how about that guy?" He suggested pointing at Mike Newton, the douche bag in my Statistics class. I wouldn't give that prick the satisfaction.

"Fuck no, Em. Mike Newton is the biggest ass you'll ever see, and I don't mean that shit in a good way. Find somebody else."

Looking around the cafeteria, Emmett locked his gaze on Seth Clearwater.

"Well, how about him?"

Before I could give him an answer of maybe, our friends Peter, Jasper and Paul sat at our table across from us. They placed their trays on the table while Jasper took a spoonful of the suspicious chili. He might need the bathroom later.

"The Black Bandits strike again!" Paul shouted as Jasper raised an eyebrow at him.

"The _what?_" Emmett asked with amused confusion.

"Don't listen to him. Paul seems to think there are some chicks running around campus breaking into guys' dorm rooms sucking them off in the middle of the night," Peter replied unfazed as he feasted on his no-so-chicken surprise.

"Chicks?" I asked clarifying.

"Yep, two of them," Paul concluded. "They got at Jared last night."

I looked over at Emmett and he just shrugged his shoulders. I turned back over to Paul.

"Did you get to see them first hand?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Nope, the shit happened while I was sleep. Sam said he noticed someone in all black coming out of our window, but even that was only a glimpse because he had his girl Emily over and well… you know how they get when they get together." Paul said taking a bite out of his sloppy joe sandwich. "Plus, I ran into Brady and he told me how he caught the sighting of the back end of another bandit turning the corner in the hallway of the dorm and the legend distinctly states that the black bandits only visit one person at a time. And then of course I asked Jared about it."

"And?" I asked impatiently.

"And well, Jared didn't answer at first. You know how private he is. He doesn't even feel comfortable discussing sex! I mean, I know he claims he's asexual and all but I told him, 'look, there's nothing wrong with getting your dick sucked and it's not like we didn't already know there were black bandits coming out of our room so just chill the fuck out, admit that you were blessed by some hot chicks in black like the legend says, and let's celebrate'. I asked him if he enjoyed it. He started smiling all goofy in shit and was like, 'hell yeah!' I should've been mad he didn't wake me up so I could get in on some action. _Just selfish_. But if anyone needed that shit, it was Jared." Paul said and then looked at his watch. "Shit! I gotta go. Check you later guys!"

Paul, leaving his tray behind, got up and ran out of the cafeteria. We all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Fuck Emmett, be careful next time." I scolded. That shit was a close call.

"I'm always careful. Chill your fucking attitude." Emmett whispered harshly looking around for anyone listening.

"It's cool guys. No one's the wiser," Jasper said trying to keep the peace.

"Exactly," Peter agreed. "Besides, maybe Paul should be my next conquest. His cock I'd love to taste." He started smiling from ear to ear.

"No, Paul's unstable. When you're picking out straight men to do this to, you have to make sure they're not the type to make shit hot when it's all over. Pick someone else." I told him. Looking at the time, I knew me and Emmett needed to head to our Abnormal Psych class. Emmett glanced down at my watch and stood up.

"Come on, babe. Time for class." Emmett said bumping fist with Jasper and Peter, waiting for me to get up.

"See you later guys." I said before getting up and walking, with Emmett at my side, over to the next building where our class was being held.

We were already fifteen minutes late when we walked inside the classroom, causing Professor Cullen to stumble on his words from our distraction. Giving him a wink, I motioned for Emmett to follow me as we sat at the two empty seats in the front row. Professor Cullen was anything but amused. He rolled his eyes and tried to get back to his lecture. I tend to be a dick to all my professors so his reaction is nothing new. Shaking his head, Emmett leaned in closer to me.

"Stop fucking with the professor," he whispered in my ear as he simultaneously jotted down notes from the lecture. Emmett was the more serious one out of the both of us when it came down to school work. I never gave two shits about it. If it wasn't for Emmett's persistence in making sure I did and understood my work, I would've never maintained my 4.0. Looking over at the professor, I decided to suck it up and jot down some notes. As time went by listening to Professor Cullen's boring ass lecture, somewhere between the schizoid personality disorder and the dependant personality disorder, I completely tuned him out. My mind started to wander when I glanced at his emerald green eyes. It was like Little Red Riding Hood looking at them beauties as I started to think, _'Professor Cullen! What GREEN eyes you have!'_ _Then he would look at me with that crooked smile and say,_ _'All the more ways I can watch you Jacob, my dear'._ Then my eyes glanced over his unruly bronze color hair as I thought, _'Professor Cullen! What WILD hair you have!' He would come up close to me and say, 'All the more ways you can run your fingers through it Jacob, my dear'._ Then my eyes roamed down to his beautifully crafted lips as I thought, _'Professor Cullen! What HOT lips you have!' That's when he'd kneel down before me and say, 'All the more ways I can suck you Jacob, my dear….'_

Snapping out of my ridiculous fantasy, I shifted around in my chair trying to adjust my hard-on. Emmett eyed me suspiciously so I chilled the fuck out. How the hell I never noticed how hot Professor Cullen is was beyond me. I couldn't help but notice how his casual attire of blue fitting jeans and a loose white button up shirt, hugged his slightly muscular frame perfectly. The glasses he wore made the green eyes pop, causing my cock to twitch, even after the look of annoyance he gave me when he caught me eye-fucking him. I laughed quietly to myself at his agitated expression. _This dude really doesn't like me_. When he turned around to write something on the dry erase board, I got a good look at him from behind. _Mmmm…. Nice ass_. Emmett glanced over at me and then at the professor noticing where my eyes were traveling. He knew me well enough to know where my thoughts were going.

"Don't even think about it Jake," Emmett flat out whispered copying the notes from off the board.

"Come on. You have to admit, the Professor's hot," I whispered back as I watched the professor turn back around and sit at the edge of his desk with my eyes roaming down to his crotch area.

"No arguments here but you're forgetting one key element. He's a PROFESSOR."

"So?" I whispered back not seeing what the problem is.

"It's one thing to fuck with the students, but it's another to go after someone who'd most likely have you thrown out."

"Emmett," I reasoned. "He has more to lose than any of the students. Trust me, he'd keep quiet."

Emmett shook his head not seeing a bright side of this. It's not like he didn't like to take risk like I did. Hell, we're the ones who started up what everyone seems to be calling 'The Black Bandits'. But still, Emmett's always the one to stay on the side of caution.

"He doesn't even like you!" he whispered a little louder than expected, catching the eye of a few students around us. He glared at them as they quickly turned their attention back to the lecture. "Not only that, he doesn't even live on campus. He could live anywhere. AND…. Everyone knows he's going out with Professor Swan. For all you know, they could live together. And if they live together, then chances are they sleep in the same bed."

"Look let's just check to see if they live together first. If they do, we leave it alone. But if they don't, I want at him. Deal?"

He contemplated my proposal as he looked over at Professor Cullen, still not sure if he should go along with it. Clearly he needed more convincing.

"Come on, Em. We could double team him. I know you want to taste him." I whispered in his ear enticing him further on. When I saw him bite his bottom lip and the sex in his eyes, I knew I had him. "What do you say, Em?"

With a mischievous smile, he looked over at me.

"Let's blow his fucking mind, baby," he whispered as we both looked over at Professor Cullen, eyeing our next target.

It approached the ending of our class when everyone started putting their items in their bag waiting for the Professor to give us the 'ok' to leave.

"Alright, that's it for today. Everyone have a great weekend." Professor Cullen said dismissing the class. He had given out everyone's test back from last week and I wondered why the hell I got a B+. I've never gotten lower than an A-.

"Um….Professor, can I talk to you about my test score?" I asked after the other students, besides Emmett, left the classroom. Emmett didn't understand my score either. We both studied like hell making sure we understood everything that was going to be covered and yet my efforts were only worth a B+? I may not give a shit about work but when I actually put in the time and effort to make sure I get an A and then turn around and see a 'B+' in its place, I have to know why.

"What about your score Jacob?" He asked not in the mood for my bullshit. He gathered up his papers and put it neatly in his briefcase.

"Why did I get a B+? I knew everything on that test and explained everything thoroughly."

"Yes you did. Now had you not been late to class last week, you may have gotten an A."

Are you fucking kidding me right now?

"So you drop my grade damn near ten points all because I was late? What the fuck does that have to do with my knowledge of the subject?" I asked raising my voice a little higher. Emmett got up from his seat and walked over to my side giving me a 'calm the fuck down' look. I've always been a quick tempered person anyway so it's nice to have someone like Emmett to bring me down a notch. Professor Cullen, on the other hand, didn't seem to be fazed. He bore those beautiful green eyes into me.

"Jacob, if you had been here on time two weeks ago, you'd been informed like the others already have, that I'll be deducting points off your grades for tardiness from now on. Now since the beginning of this semester, you have yet to come to my class on time. According to school regulations, your tardiness alone is enough for me to fail you for this course. And believe me Jacob, a part of me would love nothing more than to just fail you so that I don't have to constantly be interrupted by your lack of regard for punctuality, but because I know that underneath all of your bravado lays a brilliant mind, I won't go that route. But, I WILL penalize you for your tardiness. Now Jacob," he said holding his briefcase in hand signaling his departure. "Is there anything else you wanted?"

Well damn. I stood there completely lost for words. How do I counter that argument?

"No, I'm good for now," I answered, wanting to say more but fell back.

"Alright then, I'll see you next week. ON TIME," he emphasized as he walked out of the classroom.

Emmett grabbed both of our bags in one hand and placed his other hand in one of my back pockets, squeezing my ass cheek.

"Come on Sweet Cheeks; let's get the lowdown on the Professor."

I raised an eyebrow at him as we started walking towards the door.

"Don't call me that shit, Em."

"Why? This ass is mine," he said with a smirk, squeezing my ass harder. "I'm the only one fucking it so I know exactly how 'sweet' this ass is. In fact," he stopped me as we got to the door, dropping our bags to the floor and pressing his body up against mine. "Maybe we should take advantage of this empty classroom and have some fun."

Hell fucking yeah we can! Removing his hands from my back pockets, I pushed him up against the door and took his lips into mine. His taste was succulent as I hungrily devoured his delicious lips, letting his skillful tongue dominate my mouth. Pressing our erections together, we both moaned from the sensation. I started running my fingers through his short cropped hair when he quickly removed them; taking my hand in his and pushing me back against the adjacent wall. I bit my bottom lip with lust as his lips formed a mischievous smile.

"Don't move," he ordered as I stood up against the wall obeying orders.

He proceeded to suck on my neck as I tilted my head upwards for better access. He inhaled my scent while taking the time to undo my black jeans.

"Mmmm…. I love the way you smell baby," he whispered in my ear. "I can't wait to taste you."

Pushing down my jeans, he proceeded to go down on his knees and palm my erection through my boxer briefs. Just watching him on his knees before me like this was enough for me to come undone. _God, he's hot_. As I got ready to receive Emmett's earth shattering blow jobs, the door suddenly pushed open knocking into Emmett.

"Ow…. Sorry Edwa_" Professor Swan paused when she came around the door and noticed it wasn't Professor Cullen quickly getting up from off his knees to face her. Standing behind Emmett, I quickly pulled up my jeans as Professor Swan looked us over suspiciously. "What were you guys doing in here?"

"Nothing Professor, we were just leaving," Emmett quickly answered as he grabbed up our bags and held the door open.

"Good because this is a place for learning and not a place where you live out your unrighteous fantasies," she rudely stated looking both of us up and down with disgust.

I wasn't surprised about how she felt. She was a hard core Christian who taught Intro to Religion. I had her last semester. She made it very clear where she stood when it came to her views on homosexuality and let's just say she wasn't warm and fuzzy inside about it. Walking passed her; I gave one of my infamous smiles.

"Don't worry Professor; such fantasies will be lived out in the privacy of home. Isn't that right Emmett?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way," he replied with a smile as we both left the classroom. As soon as we were in the hallway, we busted out laughing.

"Can you believe that shit?" I said between laughs. "Man, I don't know what Professor Cullen sees in that chick."

"She's hot," Emmett humorously defended. "If you don't have to hear her speak."

"Fat chance of that happening," I said as we turned the corner. "I'm just glad we're doing this thing for tonight because with a woman like that, he needs the relief."

"Well don't get too excited. First we need to find out if he lives with Ms Margaret White back there."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Margaret White?" I asked completely not understanding the reference.

"Yeah, the overly religious mother of that telekinesis chick that went postal at prom with the pig's blood."

"Oh ok, I forgot all about that Carrie movie," I responded.

"Yeah so anyway, we need to find out if they live together. You know if Leah's working today?"

"Um… she should be," I said taking out my phone.

Strolling through my phone, I found her number and pressed the 'send' button. She answered on the second ring.

_"Hey Jake,"_ she whispered.

"Hey beautiful, you're in the office right now?"

_"That I am. Why? You're going to honor me with a visit?"_

I smiled into the phone causing Emmett to raise an eyebrow at me. He knew, as well as I knew, how much Leah was crushing on me. Too bad she wasn't born with a cock. She would've had a chance.

"Maybe later," I answered then looked over at Emmett and winked at him. "Right now I need you to do me a favor. You have access to all of the faculty member's personal information right?"

_"Of course, what do you need?"_

"I need Professor Cullen and Professor Swan's home addresses."

_"I'm not going to even ask," _she said chuckling to herself._ "I'll send the info to your phone now."_

"Thanks beautiful," I said with a smile. "I'll check you later."

_"Alright, bye Jake,"_ she said then we both clicked the phone off.

Putting my phone on my pocket, Emmett spoke up.

"So what did your groupie say?"

"She's sending it," I answered as I felt the buzzing of a new message on my phone. "I think that's it now."

Taking out my phone, I opened Leah's message containing both Professor's addresses. I couldn't help the smile that crept up on my face.

"Looks like it's a go, Em. They don't live together AND Professor Hot-Stuff doesn't live too far from campus. We'll take your car to get there."

"Cool," he responded as we stopped in front of the door of my next class. His eyes roamed to my mouth as he licked and bit his bottom lip. "I want to kiss you right now."

I smiled as I pressed myself up against his body and looked into his beautiful baby blues. He's the only guy I've ever come across that I've entertained a future with. Maybe when all of our 'activities' go up in smoke, we might consider something exclusive. _Maybe…_

"Emmett? Come tonight, I'll let you do more than that to me," I whispered feeling his dick rise to my words. Backing up, I took in his sexy frame from head to toe with lustful eyes. "I'll see you later."

"You definitely will," he responded as I headed into class.

**LATER TONIGHT~*.*~PROFESSOR CULLEN'S HOUSE**

Emmett and I followed Professor Cullen to his house around 7pm. He had an alarm system that went off temporarily when he opened the door and quickly let himself inside to shut it off. While he settled in, Emmett and I crept around the back of the house with him going behind the bushes and me standing to the side of the house with a view to the back entrance. We needed to get inside without setting off the alarm so Emmett threw a small rock at the back door hoping Professor Cullen's curiosity might have him check out the sound. To our expectation, he came to the back door looking through the glass. When Emmett threw another rock, Professor Cullen yanked the door open stepping out into his yard trying to go in the direction he felt the rock came from. With his back towards me, I slipped inside his house and went inside the broom closet. Within a few minutes, I heard the Professor's footsteps as he made his way inside. I didn't quite hear the door close as he walked past the closet and seemed to have left the kitchen since I no longer heard his footsteps.

Determining the coast was clear after waiting for over twenty minutes; I quietly stepped out of the closet and almost jumped out of my skin when I saw Emmett rising up from behind the counter in the middle of the kitchen. He chuckled to himself as I regained my composure.

"You almost gave me a fucking heart attack!" I whispered harshly.

"Chill out," he whispered softly. "I heard him go upstairs a while ago. Let's go."

We walked quietly towards the stairs looking around at the many pictures he had of himself and what looked to be his family all around his walls. He hardly smiled in any of them. We went up the stairs and down the hall towards the door that was half open with the light protruding from the sides. I walked in front of Emmett as we came to the door just in time to see a very sexy professor come from out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. His skin glistened with water droplets making me want to lick every bit of those droplets off. My fucking mouth watered watching him. He went over to his cell phone and started clicking away at the buttons before putting it to his ear.

_"Bella? It's Edward. I was in the shower when you called,"_ he said into the phone. He paused for a moment and then continued. _"No, I'm just going to go to sleep…. I'm not in the mood for that….. I don't know when I will be!"_ he shouted pinching the bridge of his nose. _"It's not you, it's me…. It is me! I'm not bored with our sex life love. I understand your religious values. It's just that it doesn't hurt to be a little bit spontaneous…. I'm not putting this on you! All I'm saying is that we don't need to be so routine…. Fine, you want to work on it? Be my guest. Look ok, I'm going to head to bed now…. I love you too…. bye,"_ he said flipping his phone and placed in on the night stand.

Looks like there's trouble in paradise. We watched him turn the light out and head towards his king sized bed, taking his towel off and tossing it in the chair by the window. He got under the covers and closed his eyes.

So the Professor… I mean 'Edward' sleeps naked. Getting a glimpse of that cock of his made my mouth water. I planned on enjoying every bit of him tonight.

We waited patiently for two hours for his body to get to the point of deep sleep before we entered his bedroom. Emmett took out four black cloths from the duffle bag he carried and delicately moved Edward's arms over his head, tying his wrist to each head post. He then began to put the cloth around Edward's eyes but I stopped him before he could tie it.

"I want him to see everything," I whispered standing there at the foot of the bed.

Nodding his understanding, he moved the cloth over his mouth. I removed the covers from off his body, exposing his beautiful pale marble nakedness. _He's so fucking beautiful_. I took my mask off tossing it on the floor. Emmett looking over at me wide eyed.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He angrily whispered. "Put you mask back on!"

"No," I responded climbing on top of the bed, spreading Edward's legs wide. "I want him to know without a doubt that it's me making him cum."

Not being able to contain myself any longer, I began to take his balls in my mouth, sucking on them gently before licking my way up his shaft to the head. Sucking down on the head, I twirled my tongue around bringing his limp dick to life. He tasted of soap and his own uniqueness. I sucked him good and deep until he reached full erection. I looked up at Emmett and smiled. He looked like he was about to nut in his pants. He loves watching me suck cock which is part of the reason we started this 'Black Bandits' concept. The fact that it became a society was merely from previous subjects who shared the same desire to do what we love to do.

Looking up at Edward sound asleep, I lifted myself up so I could take my shirt off. I was completely going against protocol but I couldn't seem to care at the moment. Emmett looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"Emmett, I want to see you like me," I told him as he reluctantly discarded his mask and shirt looking all kinds of fuckhot. He joined me in bed as we both licked from the base of Edward's beautiful cock on up as we kissed each other while sucking on the head. Edward let out a subtle moan in his sleep as he tried to bring his hands down but couldn't from the restraints. This caused for him to take notice to what was going on around him and wake up. Emmett and I both looked up at him as his eyes met ours. The look on his face was priceless. It was a mixture of shock, anger, and lust. He struggled to speak but the cloth over his mouth muffled his words.

"What was that Professor?" I toyed with him licking up and down his shaft. "You want us to continue? It'll be our pleasure." I kissed my way up his body until I got to the cloth wrapped around his mouth. "Now Professor, if I take this cloth off, will you behave yourself?" He closed his eyes and nodded yes. "Good."

I slowly took the cloth from off of his mouth, kissing his jaw line as I did.

"Are you guys insane?" Edward asked hoarsely trying to fight back a moan. "You shouldn't be here."

"Do you want us to stop Edward?" I asked him seductively sucking in his neck as Emmett continued his work on Edward's cock. "Because I've wanted to taste you all day."

He moaned loudly as he moved his hips upward to meet Emmett's suction.

"This is…" Edward moaned biting his bottom lip. "…so wrong Jacob."

"But it feels so right Edward. Would you want to stop something that feels this good?" I asked mind-fucking the hell out of him. I looked down on his beautiful lips and took them into mine. He let out a throaty growl kissing me back with as much hunger as I felt. Pulling away from the kiss, I stared down at those beautiful green eyes. "Do you want us to stop?"

"Jacob….listen to me," he panted watching me work my way back down his body and join Emmett in worshiping his cock. "Fuck! Wait… you guys, we can't do this… as good as this feels, we have to... to… Jesus, you guys are good at this."

We both smiled up at him and then looked at each other before devoured each other's lips while still sucking the head of his cock. Edward's back arched up from the sensation.

"Goodness, that was hot," he moaned looking down at us with fire in his eye. "Mmmm… just like that guys… yes, that's it…" his eyes rolled back as he rested his head back on the pillow. "Don't stop… make me cum…"

Looking up at him, I stopped what I was doing and signaled Emmett to stop as well. Edward's head shot up as he looked like he was about to murder us from stopping. I smiled up at him.

"Emmett?" I asked softly never taking my gaze off of Edward. "You think his ass is as sweet as mine?" Edward's eyes grew wide.

"There's only one way to find out," Emmett answered and we both pushed Edward's legs back so his ass was propped up and spread wide for us.

We both licked and sucked on his fleshy ass cheek before we began licking around the rim of his pucker. He tasted un-fucking-believable. We hungrily feasted making him come undone as he shouted our names and rotated his hips to meet our movements. He had me so hot and bothered, I wanted to take this a step further then we normally take it. I stopped my movements and looked up at Edward.

"When's the last time you've been fucked?" I asked as Emmett stopped dead in his tracks. We never fucked our subjects so this completely threw him off. Luckily, our high sex drives of fucking in random places causes us to always travel with lube and condoms.

"I… um… only had sex with two women. I've never done anal," Edward answered a bit nervous.

"Jake, we never said anything about fucking him" Emmett stated raising himself up.

"I know but I want him," I said to Emmett then turned my attention towards Edward. "I'm going to make you cum all night. You're ready for that?"

He gave me a nod as he waited patiently for action. I looked over at Emmett.

"Come on Em, I want this," I lustfully begged. Looking into my eyes, he brought me in for a nice sensual kiss. He cupped my chin between his thumb and pointer finger.

"Fine. While you fuck him, I'll be fucking you. Now strip."

Getting off the bed, we both took the remaining of our clothes off as I took out the lube and condoms I had in the pocket of my jeans and placed them on the bed. Once we were good and naked, we climbed back on the bed as I positioned myself in between Edward's legs and then spread myself wide enough for Emmett to prepare me. I grabbed the lube and applied some to my fingers. As I moved my finger towards Edward's entrance, I paused and looked up at him.

"I want you to relax Edward. The more your muscles are relaxed the less it'll hurt. I want you to be completely comfortable. You're ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready."

That's all I needed to hear as I slowly worked my finger inside of him, stopping whenever he showed the slightest bit of discomfort. He was so incredibly tight, I needed to work extra hard at loosening him up. Tilting upward, I brushed up against his prostate causing him to moan from the sensation and relax enough for me to enter more fingers. While I was doing this, Emmett began inserting a lubed finger in my entrance as I rocked back and forth on him. As much I looked forward to being inside of Edward, I couldn't wait to have Emmett inside of me. He hits my spot every fucking time. He's probably the only guy I've ever fucked who's been able to make me cum on command. The boy's got skills.

"That's it, baby. You're ready for me?" Emmett asked me as he twirled three fingers in my entrance.

"Mmmm… yeeesss," I moaned almost forgetting Edward in front of me. By now, I had three fingers inside of him and he was moving his hips to meet my movements. I looked down at him. "You're ready for me Edward?"

"Yes, Jacob. I want you," he responded in a throaty moan biting down on his bottom lip.

With that, I slowly removed my fingers and got a condom. My hands were too slippery to tear open the foil so Emmett reached from behind me and opened it for me while sucking on my neck. He then proceeded to slide the condom on my erection, tossing the wrapper on the floor. I got myself ready for his entrance but before I proceeded to enter him, I untied the cloths that were wrapped around his wrist. He brought his hands down towards my body as his fingers traced my six pack abs and up towards my nipples, getting a full grasp of my pecks. Pushing his legs back with one hand, I used the other to guide my dick slowly inside of Edward. Slowly but surely I waited for his muscles to relax from the intrusion before continuing on further. He felt so good and tight, it took every bit of restraint not to fuck him into the mattress. Once I was all the way inserted inside, I watched Edward for any sign of discomfort. I lowered myself down so that I could kiss those sexy ass lips of his.

"You feel so good around my cock Edward. I'm going to enjoy fucking you," I whispered in his ear. At that moment, I felt the head of Emmett's cock, lubed up and condom ready, as he slowly pushed into my entrance. As many times Emmett and I have had sex, my ass has yet to get used to his size. He's huge like a horse! And I thought my cock was huge!

Once Emmett was good and inserted inside of me, I began moving slowly out of Edward until only the head was inside and then slowly pushed my way back in. As I went back in, Edward slowly pushed his way out and then went back in when I moved back out of Edward. The overload of pleasure from both ends was almost too much to handle. Thank God I've built up stamina over the years or I'd cum in no time. All three of us moaned deeply as I stroked Edward's prostate and Emmett stroked mine.

"Oh God, you feel so good Jacob," Edward growled as I picked up speed in my thrust. I grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him up do I could devour his lips. Emmett began sucking and biting around my neck and shoulder area. He gave my ass a smack, causing the sensation to travel all throughout my body, as he fucked me harder.

"I fucking love this ass," Emmett growled stroking in and out of me snake style.

"So… fucking… perfect," I panted referring to the double sensation I was getting from both men. Edward started to stroke his cock by I moved his hand away.

"Only I'm going to make you cum Edward," I said drilling into him harder. I was so fucking close. "You want me to allow you to cum, baby?"

"Please… Jacob…"Edward begged almost in tears from the intense pleasure. "I need to cum."

I glanced up at Emmett since I knew he could feel I was close to coming myself. I gave him a pleading look which he understood all too well.

"Go ahead baby. Come for me," Emmett allowed as I rammed into Edward hard, feeling his muscles tighten up around me.

"That's it, Edward," I ordered pounding him fiercely. "Let that cum out for me."

His eyes rolled back and his back arched as the force of his orgasm came hard with streams of his liquid velvet shooting out from all angles, hitting us both on our chest. A few more strokes later, my muscles clenched around Emmett followed by me cumming hard inside of Edward filling up the condom. Emmett wasn't far behind as he rode out his orgasm ramming into me good and hard, shaking from the sensation as he came hard inside of me filling up the condom. We were so lost in our orgasms that we never heard the alarm temporarily come on, nor did anyone notice the sound of heels walking around downstairs. It wasn't until the bedroom door opened when we all froze in place.

"Hey Edward baby, I've got a surprise for… AWWWWW!" Professor Swan, I mean Bella, shouted as we turned to look in her direction, still naked in all of our glory in the same positions. I can't fucking believe she had a key! "EDWARD, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" She shouted as we took in her outfit. She had on some white lingerie, which looked like a teddy with fishnet stockings and furry high heels. Her hair was wild and she had on blood red lipstick. She tried to wrap her arms around her body, which did little to cover up her un-holier-than-thou outfit. She then focused her eyes on me and Emmett as recognition came over her face of where she's seen us before. "YOU!"

Emmett and I put our heads down in defeat. We are so fucked!


End file.
